Drabbles and Dreaming
by hey.moon.hello.goodbye
Summary: Soon to be 100 drabbles about various HP pairings. Using prompts with a wide range of characters. PLEASE R&R! T for later chapters, possible swearing.
1. Insane

_Insane_

_A Remus and Tonks Drabble_

Remus watches Tonks closely, observing her every move. She adds five heaping spoonfuls of sugar to her morning tea while glancing around uneasily, as if her mother will slap the back of her wrist and spoon it back out at any second. When she realizes she forgot jam for her toast, she dances to the refrigerator and sings at the top of her lungs. She critiques her reflection in the back of a teaspoon and changes her hair color from pink to blonde to blue to green to brown to black and back again. She laughs out loud at the cartoons in the _Daily Prophet_ and draws her own for everyone's entertainment. She strikes up conversation with Fred and George about their all time greatest pranks at school, and she shares some amusing ones from her own schooldays. She pokes fun of Sirius's beard and causes two minor disasters and spills on the table, both cleaned up by her quick wand.

She's insane, he decides. It's as easy as that.

But why can't he look away?


	2. Loss

_Loss_

_A Teddy and Andromeda drabble _

Andromeda knew something was wrong when she saw her grandson's hunched figure curled on the ground, back leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "Teddy?" She spoke quietly, but he was still frightened.

The ten-year-old moved his hand to the pocket his wand would've been in, as he'd seen her and Harry do for so many years when they were startled. "Oh. It's you, Grandma."

As Andromeda lowered herself to the ground beside her daughter's son, she noticed tears etched onto his dirt-covered face.

Teddy sighed and leaned his head back against the counter, shutting his eyes tightly. Tears dripped out from under his eyelashes and he wordlessly handed her a photograph.

Andromeda's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the familiar picture. It had circulated from her house to the Burrow more than eight years ago. It was of Dora and her husband, their arms around each other, smiling broadly. As she watched, Dora planted a kiss on Remus's cheek and he grinned down at her as he pulled her closer.

"My daughter," Andromeda whispered to herself, feeling tears well in her own eyes as the ever-present sting hit her once more.

"My mum," Teddy said back, sorrow and hatred in his voice. A sob hitched in his throat as tried to choke out words. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Teddy," Andromeda murmured, pulling him towards her.

He wept loudly, his face buried in her shoulder. "Why weren't we good enough?"


	3. Unrequited

_Unrequited_

_Teddy/Lily Luna_

Lily sighed and tipped her head back, crimson hair tumbling down her back. It was unbearably hot out, even though the sun was setting behind the Potter residence.

It was so quiet.

"Can I join you?" Lily turned in time to see Teddy walking over to her. He stood in front of her swing and sighed. "What's the matter, Lils? Guy trouble?"

Lily couldn't stop her heart from swelling. _He's so much older,_ she reminded herself. _He loves Victoire._ "Sort of," she replied. "Have you ever… loved someone who didn't love you back?"

He grabbed the chains and pulled her forward, starting to push. His comforting smile twinkled in the darkening twilight. "Don't worry, Lils," he said, as she flew higher away from him. "He's not worth it."

"Oh, he is," she replied easily, shaking her head and sending her hair cascading through the air. "He's worth everything to me."

**A/N: Someone requested Lily Luna/Teddy. I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, but here you go. **


	4. Apartment

_Apartment_

_Ron and Hermione_

Their first apartment. Living together.

It was such a huge concept, Ron couldn't exactly wrap his head around it. Living in a small, enclosed space with the one girl he loved most in the world: his brave, smart-as-hell Hermione. It was crazy.

The apartment had creaky floorboards and toilets that didn't flush. The hot water wasn't hooked up yet, there were mouse traps in the closet, the walls weren't painted and the roof leaked.

"Perfect," Hermione whispered, taking in the apartment with wide eyes.

Ron looked at her. "I know," he said.


	5. Sisters

_Sisters_

_Molly and Lucy_

It is hard to believe that Molly and Lucy Weasley were born from the same parents.

Molly is the hardworking, independent one: quick-witted and quick-tongued, she is a true Ravenclaw. Never will she accept a grade below an Outstanding, or a half-assed attempt, or a forged apology. Lucy is the carefree, happy-go-lucky one: playful, caring, and kind-hearted, she earns her place in Hufflepuff. She shrugs at a bad grade and says she'll try harder next time; she keeps her promises and depends heavily on her friends and family.

Molly knows that she will never be like Lucy, with her long blonde hair and large circle of friends. She will always be independent, without need of others. She will always have to protect her younger sister, who is nothing like her.

Molly knows that blood is thicker than water, and she knows that her skin will have to be thick enough for both of them.


	6. Storm

**A/N: I'll update more, I promise. **

_Sirius – Storm_

His pace quickens, and he is like a storm –

Straight face, furrowed brow, wand hand at the ready –

His friends, his only family, dead or worse –

_What is worse, being dead or being a traitor?_ he wonders –

He knows he'd choose death in an instant, rather that than sell out his friends –

He knows he will be the one on the receiving end of the finger of blame –

And he will take it, only if he becomes a true murder –

To kill the guilty one, the one who betrayed –

_Because this, this is how it is meant to be_, he thinks –

And all he can feel is a painful wave of despair –


End file.
